The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
Toner particles included in a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. In an example of methods for producing the capsule toner, cores (toner cores) are mixed with particulates of two resins having different glass transition points (glass transition temperatures) from each other to form the shell layer on a surface of each core.